JE117: A Tyrogue Full of Trouble
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Kiyo, Townspeople |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Kiyo's Hitmonlee, Ash's Bayleef, Brock's Onix, Kiyo's Hitmonchan, Kiyo's Tyrogue, Mankey (Kiyo's), Primeape (Kiyo's), Butterfree, Sandshrew, Tauros, Hoppip, Skiploom |major =Ash and co. meet Kiyo. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |b6 =mineralbadge.png |guest =Kiyo |local =Mt. Mortar }} is the 24th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While the gang heads to Mahogany Town via going through Mt. Mortar, Ash and co. notice a Tyrogue on the path, which after refusing to eat some food, steals all the Pokémon food Brock had, accompanied by a Mankey and a Primeape, and knocked a boulder off its ledge. The gang are then saved by a man named Kiyo and his two Pokémon Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. He explains that he's been trying to befriend the Tyrogue only to have every plan backfire. It has to be because Tyrogue doesn't trust humans. How can Kiyo convince Tyrogue to change his mind? Episode plot The heroes go through a tunnel, as it is a shortcut. Ash goes out of the tunnel and notices a Pokémon meditating. It is a Tyrogue, and an unhappy one with a blue ragged scarf. Brock offers him food, but Tyrogue is not interested. Brock goes to get a different kind of food, but Tyrogue manages to snatch some of it away. Ash goes to get him, but a Mankey and a Primeape stand in his way. Tyrogue gives Primeape and Mankey food, so Ash sends Bayleef, who uses Vine Whip. The Pokémon go on a boulder and Bayleef goes to get them, but the boulder falls down. A man and his Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee crush the boulder, saving the heroes, while the Pokémon go away. The heroes thank the man, who thinks they are headed for Mahogany Town. Ash confirms this, as he wants to compete for the Johto League. Ash shows his badges and Chuck notices he has the Storm Badge, meaning he defeated Chuck. He knows as he is his protege, a blackbelt named Kiyo. Kiyo tells them he is training in these mountains to enter the P1 Grand Prix. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan bring them food, which the heroes enjoy. Brock wonders about Tyrogue, so Kiyo tells them Tyrogue robs travelers on the road. Suddenly, they get a report of a new attack. The heroes and Kiyo see Tyrogue smashed the windows. Tyrogue, Mankey and Primeape cause Tauros to go berserk, as they charge. The heroes retreat, though Misty's Togepi strayed off. Tyrogue charges and saves Togepi. Kiyo manages to subdue a Tauros, while Tyrogue gives him Togepi, then runs off. Team Rocket noticed Tyrogue and are inspired by his actions, so go propose him to join Team Rocket. The villagers are mad and want Tyrogue in jail. With Kiyo's offer, they decide they will let him try to subdue Tyrogue. The heroes know that Tyrogue battles bigger Pokémon, though it did save Misty's Togepi. Kiyo remembers Tyrogue was abandoned by a trainer. Kiyo tried to help him and feed him, but Tyrogue resisted and attacked Kiyo, then went away, as his heart was cold. He wants Tyrogue to compete with him in Grand Prix, but first wants to convert him, by battling him. Mankey and Primeape shake a tree, causing apples to fall down. A Sandshrew, a Skiploom and a Hoppip ask them for food, so Tyrogue gives it to them. Team Rocket appear and ask Tyrogue to join them. Jessie takes Sandshrew's apple, causing Tyrogue to be angry, as he blasts Team Rocket off. Tyrogue gives back Sandshrew its apple, then departs with Mankey and Primeape. Kiyo comes to Tyrogue's favorite ground and yells to get his attention. Tyrogue comes and is ready to battle Kiyo. Hitmonchan goes to punch, but Tyrogue evades his attacks. Hitmonchan uses Mega Punch, but Tyrogue dodges, causing Hitmonchan to destroy a rock. Tyrogue hits Hitmonchan's head, defeating him. Kiyo calls Hitmonchan back and sends Hitmonlee, who uses Rolling Kick. Tyrogue dodges and uses Double Team. Tackling Hitmonlee, Tyrogue wins the battle. Suddenly, Team Rocket takes away Tyrogue, tying him up. Ash and Kiyo go after them. Kiyo jumps on their balloon, piercing it, then frees Tyrogue. Team Rocket crashed, while a boulder falls down. However, Kiyo holds it, knowing that Tyrogue should forget the past and trust him. Team Rocket attempt to persuade Tyrogue to join Team Rocket, but the twerps arrive. Brock sends Onix, who tackles the boulder away. Kiyo claims he lifts boulders every morning, while Tyrogue is impressed. Jessie sends Arbok and James sends Weezing. Arbok uses Poison Sting on Onix, who is not damaged. Weezing uses Sludge, but gets negated by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. With Onix's Tackle, Team Rocket blast off. In the final battle, Kiyo himself battles Tyrogue. Brock knows Kiyo's teacher, Chuck, teaches that humans and Pokémon have no differences in the battle Tyrogue punches Kiyo, who does not seem hurt much. Tyrogue uses Double Team, but Kiyo meditates, waiting for Tyrogue. Tyrogue strikes, but Kiyo stops his attack and punches him away. Tyrogue strikes, hitting Kiyo. He tries to do so once more, but Kiyo tosses him away in the lake, defeating him. Tyrogue's scarf is washed away, while Kiyo is confident that they will enter the Grand Prix and win it. Kiyo ties a new, red scarf around Tyrogue. Tyrogue agrees to train with Kiyo, while Mankey and Primeape are invited as well. Kiyo waves goodbye to the heroes, wishing Ash luck in his next Gym battle. Debuts Character Kiyo Pokémon Tyrogue Trivia *Originally, this episode was going to be called "Fit to be Tyrogued". It is also titled that on the official English website, Pokémon.com. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Spinarak. Mistakes *Dexter erroneously states that Tyrogue is the evolved form of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. This is incorrect, as Tyrogue is the baby form of Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, and Hitmontop. *When Hitmonchan used Mega Punch, his eyes were colored teal. Gallery A lone Tyrogue JE117 2.jpg Tyrogue snatches Brock's food away JE117 3.jpg Kiyo and his Pokémon crash the boulder JE117 4.jpg Kiyo subdues Tauros JE117 5.jpg Tyrogue resisted Kiyo's help JE117 6.jpg Tyrogue gives the Pokémon some apples JE117 7.jpg Team Rocket blast off JE117 8.jpg Hitmonchan misses Tyrogue JE117 9.jpg Hitmonlee is surrounded by illusions JE117 10.jpg Team Rocket, the boxers JE117 11.jpg Kiyo vs. Tyrogue JE117 12.jpg Tyrogue punches Kiyo JE117 13.jpg Kiyo waits for Tyrogue to attack JE117 14.jpg Kiyo blocks Tyrogue's attack }} Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes